Takahito Tougo
---- was a student at Saint Isidore University and the leader of the Melee Fight Crew. When the outbreak occurred, he took it upon himself to step up and enforce strict rules to the remaining survivors. He was a supporting character in the ''Gakkou Gurashi! series. Appearance Takahito was a tall, young man with an average build and height. He had short, slightly spiked blond hair that is parted to the left. A black beauty mark was located underneath the right side of his lip. His outfit consists of a red t-shirt, black pants, and a leather jacket, along with gloves that appear to be leather as well. His right ear has three piercings and the left has only one. He was occasionally seen wearing a motorbike helmet much like Sino when in combat situations. Personality Takahito's expression often seems bored or indifferent, though this can quickly turn to annoyance with those who refuse to cooperate with him. He does, however, carry a level-headed demeanor despite his often immoral and violent actions. To his fellow members of the Melee Fight Crew, he displays a very 'boss-like' personality and is often the one leading discussions, making decisions, or primarily negotiating with the Fallen Crew. He seems to be quite responsible and mature as the leader, even admitting his own faults as he apologized to the Fallen Crew, "if they did something wrong". He often comments about needing more resources and that they need to go outside. And that's the reason he wants information from the School Life Club.Chapter 42, page 4 Both he and Ayaka consider themselves 'chosen' to survive, though he also believes he was 'chosen' to lead in the new world as well and that he was the only person capable of reigning in the post-infection chaos.Chapter 47, pages 8-10 This superiority complex carries over into his ruthless termination (direct or indirect) of those who were useless or subordinate. Like the other members of the Melee Fight Crew, he is shown to be quite merciless in pursuing what he wants or enforcing his rules and expectations, even going so far as to pursue the School Life Club after Kougami chased them away initially. He often uses underhanded tactics to maintain control and is remorseless over their consequences on others. Despite this cold exterior, he does seem to care about his fellow club members and has apparent distress over Kougami's death, stating that they shouldn't have left him alone to begin with.Chapter 43, page 12 He also seems to value his teammates lifes a lot, as he was seen being furious when talking about how Kougami caught the "disease" and how Takashige wouldn't come back anymore. And as the leader of their group, he doesn't think that the others should argue or fight since they are team mates. Despite this however, Takahito is ultimately shown to be a selfish hypocrite who only truly cares about his own survival, as shown with him trying to save himself when he's infected despite having killed other people for being infected, and how he's perfectly willing to kill his own loyal allies if it means keeping himself alive. Also, when under stress or when he's doesn't feel well, he prefers to stay and think alone, not accepting anyone's help or comfort.Chapter 49, page 33 Appellation Relationships History Prior to the outbreak, Takahito was shown to have been an average student that was well liked by his peers. One day, Takahito was chatting with his friends when they heard some weird noises outside. With a quite nervous and scared expression, he saw people attacking each other.Chapter 47, page 4 Touko explains that once the infection had spread through the University it had caused madness and desperation that lead to foul play and violence, something that was put to a stop once he stepped up alongside the other members of his crew. They began enforcing strict rules over the remaining survivors and those that didn't follow them or were incapable of meeting expectations were banished from the University and left to fend for themselves against the zombies outside. Once the School Living Club arrived at the University, he sets his sights on obtaining them at all costs so as to gain control of their supplies and knowledge of the outside world, as his crew is planning to inevitably leave the school for new shelter and to seek help. Story Manga Chapter 40 Trivia * He is implied to be the leader of the Melee Fight Crew, though whether it is official as Yuuri's or Touko's positions as presidents of their respective clubs is unclear. * He's the first non-zombie antagonist in the series, being the primary threat in the manga from Chapter 40 until his demise in Chapter 54. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased